


Расстояние между

by opennessoff



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Asexual!Sherlock, Drama, Kissing, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opennessoff/pseuds/opennessoff
Summary: Он превратил это в игру, свою собственную игру, в которой только он мог победить: сколько раз я заставлю улыбнуться Джона сегодня?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Middle Distance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/335798) by [Linara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linara/pseuds/Linara). 



> Переведено специально для команды WTF Asexuals 2017  
> бета blkflm
> 
> Также опубликовано на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5364876).

Шерлок никогда не желал прикосновений.

На самом деле, это ложь. Он хотел, какое-то время, в университете. А потом встретил Виктора и узнал, насколько ужасно это может быть.

Он хотел любви. Не от всех людей, а только от Джона. Он не был до конца уверен почему, но было что-то очень простое и приятное в том, как улыбался Джон. Шерлок хотел, чтобы Джон улыбался так часто, как только возможно.

Он превратил это в игру, свою собственную игру, в которой только он мог победить: сколько раз я заставлю улыбнуться Джона сегодня?

Временами он проигрывает, сильно проигрывает, но это обычно происходит, когда они на деле и Шерлок так увлечён своей загадкой, что не остаётся времени для Джона и его улыбок.

В другие разы, как сегодня, Шерлок одерживает победу. Сегодня он заставляет Джона улыбнуться по-настоящему четыре раза и ухмыльнуться по-дружески два раза. Он приближается к пяти, начиная с ехидством описывать женщину перед ними, что носит самый немыслимый оттенок лилового, который Шерлок когда-либо видел на живом человеке, когда внезапно Джон оказывается прямо перед ним.

Лицо Джона лишь в дюйме или двух от его собственного, и с ноткой трепета Шерлок замечает расширенные зрачки, нервную ухмылку и руки, движущиеся к нему.

Шерлок наблюдает, как Джон подаётся вперёд, медленно, давая ему время отстраниться, если он пожелает. Но он не хочет, потому что ему интересно: будет ли так же, как было с Виктором. А потом Джон целует его.

Всё так же, отмечает Шерлок с разочарованием. Кроме того, что всё совершено не так. Джон осторожный, мягкий, руки двигаются так, словно он не уверен куда их положить. На вкус он как перечная мята и что-то ещё — ежевика, быть может.

Следующая минута тщательно каталогизируется Шерлоком. Вкус, запах, звук — всё это оказывается спрятано глубоко в его голове, чтобы исследовать позже. Но всё заканчивается, когда Джон выпрямляется, откидывается назад и неуверенно улыбается Шерлоку. Он выглядит счастливым, а Шерлок изо всех сил старается соответствовать, поднимая уголки губ, и спрашивает себя, почему он ничего не чувствует.

Это на самом деле неважно, потому что как только Джон снова подается вперед, прижимаясь к нему, Шерлок решает, что ему нравится этот новый вид улыбки, эта счастливая полуулыбка. Поцелуи просто будут ещё одной частью его игры.


End file.
